User talk:Estocasticom
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Worm Web Serial Novel Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp its a pleasure. and hi to you too. i've just started with the Powers classification page. I'm planning to fill in both the trump and shaker categories. I'm pretty certain that "trump" refers to parahumans whose powers interact with other powers (like othala's power to give others powers for a time, or eidolon who has "all the powers" but only a few at a time.) and shaker is a term for parahumans whose powers aren't directly offensive but can be used to aid teamates or hinder enemies, and most likely at a range since touch based powers tend to be "striker" ( Both labyrinth and vista ,the two known shakers, have something like this. As does grue, so my guess is he's a shaker as well). The thing is this is all guesswork so i'm going to post this and any other ideas on the forum so that people can give their oppinion and wildblow can confirm if this is true when he gets back from his trip. thanks for starting up the wiki, its something quite a few people have been thinking about so its great of you to take the intiative. IronFalconlives! 12:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Don't bother changing all the links from Taylor to Skitter. I'm going to make the Taylor page a redirect to Skitter. Valravn 09:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, in fact i was thinkg about asking you to do it since i saw you did it with "Taylor's Dad/Danny Herbert", and i don't know how to do it...by the way did you know any tutorial where i can learn to do it? Estocasticom 09:54, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Wikipedia's help page is pretty straight forward. I use the cheatsheet they give as a reference.Valravn 13:25, May 7, 2012 (UTC) A few minor mistakes that I can't figure out how to change myself - Clockblocker's name is misspelled (missing a c, I think) and Danny Hebert's name is similarly misspelled (As Danny He'r'bert). Wildbowpig 17:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. At the right of the edit button there is and "arrow" , clicking in it you can sea a menu, and in that menu is the option "rename". I'm not sure if every user can do it or only the ones with special permits, in any case once i figure out how to give permits i will give you the higest i can. Estocasticom 17:25, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, yes. That is an option for me. Surprised I didn't see it when I was hunting around. No need for special permits. Wildbowpig 17:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC)